1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system for measuring statistics about a jump.
2. Description of the Related Art
The remarkable, often astonishing, physical skills and feats of great athletes draw millions of people every day to follow sports that range from the power of football to the grace of figure skating, from the speed of ice hockey to the precision of golf Sports fans are captivated by the abilities of basketball players to soar to the rafters, of a baseball pitcher to overwhelm the best hitters in the world, of a runner to explode down the track, etc. Many of these skills are part of the competition between athletes of all ages, playing on fields and in school yards throughout the nation.
One piece of information that has not been conveniently and accurately available to fans and players of sports like basketball, track and field, volleyball, etc. is the vertical height that someone reaches when jumping. In the professional ranks, such information will not only create a statistic that reflects a critical athletic skill --jumping ability--but will also provide fans and players with information that will enhance their analysis of the game. For example, subtle variations in different basketball players' jumping ability, now verifiable, may explain rebounding strength or defensive domination. In the non-professional ranks, it will allow recreational players to compare their skills to friends and professionals.
Fans of other sports, like high jumping, volleyball, figure skating, and many more, will benefit from the information about jumping ability. It will quickly join other popular statistics like running speed and throwing distance in adding to viewers' and players' appreciation of an athletic event.
Past attempts to measure the vertical height of a jump have not been adopted on a wide scale because the devices were cumbersome to use, store and/or transport. For example, one method for measuring jumping ability included an athlete jumping next to a wall and touching the highest possible part of the wall. The jump can then be measured using a tape measure or other measuring device based on a marking on the wall. Obviously, this solution is not mobile and cannot be used during a game.
Another solution included using a portable mat connected to a microprocessor. Imbedded within the mat are a plurality of pressure sensitive switches which are wired together in parallel. The switches are normally open and may be closed in response to pressure from the feet of a jumper. While the mat is mobile, it is large and difficult for the average person to transport and store. For example, it would be difficult for children to transport the mat to and from a playground, etc. Additionally, the mat requires user input (e.g. stepping on the switches) to signal the beginning and end of a jump. Additionally, the device cannot be used during a game because the mat would interfere with the game. Relying on user input makes the mat more cumbersome to use and less reliable.
Another system uses one or more video cameras with a computer to determine the height of a jump during a live basketball game. While this system is very accurate, it is not suitable for mass consumer distribution due to its size, cost and complexity.
Therefore, a system is needed that can conveniently determine the vertical height of a jump.